Speck of Silver Light
by R.Firefly
Summary: AU - Marauder's Era - Somewhat Drabble Fiction: Sakata Gintoki is a conundrum. Different from his year-mates and peers, he is of his own person. Many are thrown off by his capricious and indolent personality. But they can't help but be drawn to his tiny light. GEN
1. The Impact of His Existence

**This is just something I created for fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or Harry Potter. Both authors of these great works are incomparable. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Impact of His Existence<span>

_Year 1971 – September 1_

11 year-old Gintoki was occupying the last compartment of Hogwarts Express. The left side of his head pressed against the glass window, and his body slagged in his seat. Sleeping soundly, he let out a rather loud snore before briefly mumbling under his breath.

His wavy, silver hair stood out noticeably compared to the darker color of the walls. Already dressed in his school uniform, Gintoki gave off an air of wonderful nonchalance and calm. He wasn't eager, nervous, or impatient like the other kids in his year.

His appearance in Hogwarts would change many lives.

Half-bloods. Pure-bloods. Muggleborns.

These stereotypical categories will be thrown out of balance, and what will be left in the end is anyone's guess.


	2. Impressions

**Cold weather today. Geh. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or Harry Potter. Both authors of these great works are incomparable. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Impressions<span>

_Year 1971 – September 1_

Gintoki's first impression of Hogwarts was memorable. Honestly, the sight of the huge castle humming with exuberant magic made his skin shiver pleasantly. As he stepped off the boat, he glanced at the other children.

They too wore looks of excitement and wonder but more blatantly.

"I heard that you have to fight a troll to be sorted," said one boy.

Others muttered to themselves, nervousness replacing their earlier emotions. Gintoki, however, glanced disinterestedly to the side. He had noticed the boy exchanging mirth-filled eyes with another boy. It was obvious that he was lying if you looked closely.

_'Do this place even give out strawberry milk...?'_

* * *

><p><strong>('U') **

**The two boys are James and Sirius. James was the one who lied. They're so cute and mischievous at this age.**


	3. Sorting Ceremony Pt 1

**I'm back! **

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 3: Sorting Ceremony Pt. 1<em>

The Great Hall was filled with quiet jubilance as 1st years were called one by one to the stool where the Sorting Hat lied. There were times a House would break into cheers when they gained a new member – Gryffindor being the loudest of them all. On the other hand, Ravenclaw clapped quietly with accessing eyes; Hufflepuff smiled with eager, friendly grins; and Slytherin watched to see if theirs were worthy.

Truthfully, one particularly stood out the most during his sorting.

"Sirius Black!"

Gintoki, who was fighting off a yawn, was not blind to notice the sudden tense silence hanging in the air. He could tell the Slytherins – _especially_ – were anticipating the boy's arrival though the reason escaped him. Maybe that's why he was amused to witness the blatant shock on their faces when the Sorting Hat proudly roared out, "Gryffindor!"

A sharp whistle permeated throughout the Great Hall followed by broad laughter, breaking the stunned atmosphere. Gintoki noticed he was the boy from before.

_His name was... John...? No, James. James Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Blood Status

**A/N: Tell me if I messed up somewhere. I'll appreciate it. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 4: Blood Status<span>_

Gintoki fought down the light shiver as the hat landed on his nest-like, silver hair. He felt something prodding and tingling his mind, bringing mild discomfit. A small frown formed across his face.

How troublesome.

The Sorting Hat hummed interestedly. '_Hmm… what oddity you are… Oh ho ho, not that is a bad thing. I think it's marvelous. Loyal to those you care about. But sometimes a tad bit indifferent. Brave but only when it all comes down to it in the end. Smart but also lazy. Cunning too. Well, I believe I know the right house for you. It's – "_

"Slytherin!"

Gintoki yawned as he carelessly took the priced artifact off his head and handed it over to the professor who only raised an eyebrow at his nonchalance.

When he joined his table, he noticed the sharp whispers around him. He just ignored them as he slouched in his seat, barricading his head in his arms. Sleep seductively stirred within him.

"What are you?" asked a quiet voice from his left.

Gintoki tilted his chin upwards, not really coming out his barrier. He stared at the boy, his expression blank.

The boy carried an arrogant elegance as he stared shamelessly at the silver-haired boy. From the discreet gazes of his other housemates, Gintoki guessed that this boy was representing the same question they all wanted to hear.

"Are you a _mudblood_?" The boy narrowed his misty, blue eyes. He looked almost disgusted at the thought, his mouth forming a sneer.

"No," he replied blandly, hoping his answer was enough to placate him and the others so he could willingly fall into light slumber.

A pause.

The boy gave a slight nod and turned his attention to the sorting. "Good."

Gintoki mentally snorted.

"Severus Snape!"

* * *

><p><strong>The boy that was talking to Gintoki is Evan Rosier. He will appear a lot. Just saying. <strong>


	5. Disappointment

**A/N: Wow... It'd been so long since I updated. Hope this makes up for it. **

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter 5: Disappointment<em>

Snape was glum even though he was put into the House he wanted, his dark eyes trained on Lily who sat amongst the red and gold ties. She had glanced apologetically at him once the hat sorted her into a different house and once more after his sorting. She was currently conversing with two other girls her age, a smile adoring her face.

He let out a heavy sigh.

_Zzzzz_.

Startled, he glanced at his fellow housemate across the table with skeptical raise of his eyebrow. The boy – Gintoki Sakata, he remembered – who was sorted before him was snoozing in his seat. Sakata had caught his attention (others as well, he was sure) ever since he had laid eyes on him in the train's hallway because of his unique hair-color. The boy was puzzling. His odd name furthered concluded that fact.

A Japanese, huh. He never saw one until now.

Snape didn't think this obviously laid-back boy was fit to be a Slytherin.

Many shared his opinion apparently judging by the frowns cast by the students in his near vicinity towards Sakata's small form.

He glanced at Lily.

His stomach lurched unpleasantly. He couldn't appreciate the glamour of the Great Hall when the person he wanted it share it with was at the other end of the room. All he felt was disappointment, loneliness, and incredible longing.


End file.
